Big Brother trouble
by Herofox
Summary: After Megaman Zero, the red reploid has a heated encounter with a familier black robot from over 130 years ago. (Guess who the bot is!)
1. A face from the past

Big brother trouble by Herofox  
  
This fic takes place a couple of weeks after the events in Megaman Zero.  
It explains how I think the Zero timeline connects to the original series.  
  
Zero gazed at the afternoon sunset. He remembered one time during  
Sigma's attempt to resurrect him as a maverick. (In Megaman X2)   
"But trust X to save the day" Zero spoke in his deep, soft voice.  
When Sigma had been defeated that time, he and X watched the sunset together.  
"Somehow we always pulled through." He said to no one in particular.  
But just then, his comm system picked up a call from HQ.  
"Zero here. Go ahead."  
"Zero, we need your help!" spoke Ceil. "A Black maverick has attacked the unit at the  
old Reploid destruction plant!"  
"I'm on my way!" Zero replied, as he dashed towards the plant witch had once been the base of the Aztec Falcon.  
As he raced to the factory he started to think.  
"How can the Mavericks be back without the Sigma virus?" He pondered.  
  
When he arrived he stood behind two reploids who where with the resistance  
"Zero!" one of them exclaimed.  
"Thank goodness!" spoke the other.  
Zero felt a little flattered by the two's remarks but kept a straight face.  
"Where's that black Maverick who attacked us?" he demanded.  
"Inside! He's inside that door!" obaied one of the reploids  
"Thanks guys." Zero said in his cool tone. "I'll handle it from here."  
as he walked through the door of the plant.   
  
Then he saw the robot from behind.  
  
His armour was black, with two large orange fins on the back of his helmet.  
(Any guesses who it is yet? ^_~)  
As he held the throte of one of the resistance reploids, Zero pulled out his Z-buster  
And fired a light-charged shot at the black reploids sholder.  
The resistance fighter landed with a thump.  
"Get out of here while you can!" Yelled Zero. "I'll take care of HIM!"  
The resistance reploid thanked Zero and ran out of the factory.  
At this point, the black reploid got up and turned to face Zero.  
This new reploid wad purple streaks under his eyes, like those of a tribal warrior.  
  
"So it IS you." He said in a deep, cold voice.   
Then he held out his arm connon to one side and produced a blade.  
"DIE ZERO!" he roared as he dashed for the crimson reploid.  
Zero barly managed to pull out his famous Z-sabre to block the black villans attack.  
The two cyborg-like figures continued to parry and block eachothers attacks when  
Zero jumped up on top of a beam near the ceiling.  
"This reploid is so familier" Zero thought. "But where have I met him before?"  
As the Black reploid jumped up at Zero, the crimson reploid activated his lightning chip.  
"Why are you attacking us?!" Zero demanded as he jumped off the beam while charging his buster.  
The black robot narrowed his eyes in anger "I've seem the gates of HELL because of you!" he yelled  
Zero was sure that he had met this challenger somewhere before.   
A few memories came back to him as he fired the large bolt of lightning at his opponant.  
The black android hit the ground hard. The thunder bolt had caused a temporairy system-shutdown.  
  
Zero then picked up the so-called maverik in his arms, and remembered fighting him...  
  
  
Over one hundred and thirty years ago.   
Once the robot was buried, maverik Zero looked up and saw the blueprints for his long time friend-  
Megaman X  
  
When zero awoke from this flashback, he remembered everything about the robot he held in his arms.  
His weapons, his powers, and finally, his name...  
  
"Bass..." Zero whispered  
  
  
To be continued 


	2. Basses dream

Basses Dream by Herofox  
  
As Bass lay unconscious on a table, he remember Zero before he was activated.  
There he stood. Inside a capsule with a few parts missing: Zero,  
Dr Wily's latest creation.  
  
As the Black robot stood in front of the capsule, he looked at the tall figure standing inside.  
"You will be the strongest?" Bass asked no one in particular. "I find it hard to belive that a long-haired pretty-boy can surpass ME. The Black Shadow."  
"Don't get cocky, Mr Black Shadow" said a straing old man.  
Bass grunted as he turned to see the face of his creator, and in a way, his father.  
  
Dr Albert Willy  
  
"As soon as Zero is finished, he will become the most powerful robot of his time. And then...The World Will be MINE!"  
"Do as you wish, old man." Said Bass "Just tell him to leave Megaman to me."  
Will chuckled "Very well. I'll let the little blue boy bash you around a little before I set Zero to bail you out."  
"Hump!" grunted the black android. "I need no help from some long-haired girl-pants!" he yelled.  
The old scientist laughed slightly "I admit, the pony-tail does make him look like a manga pretty-boy, but rest assured. Zero WILL capture the world for me."  
Then there was a long silence...  
  
Bass: ¬¬ He looks like a girl  
Willy (Points to the door): GET OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUT!!!  
(Bass Leaves the room, whilst chuckleing)  
  
"Zero. So that's your name" He though to himself. "Well, I suppose it would be fun to have a little brother to talk to." Then he decided to go and pick on Megaman.  
"TREBLE! Lets go!" As he called his loyal robot wolf, Trebble and took to the skies.  
While Bass was unconscious Ceil was talking to Zero.  
"He'll be back online again in about an hour" She told him  
"But I don't understand why you wanted to save him."  
Zero sweatdroped at the fact that someone would find out that he has a soft spot.  
  
^_^ "Heh! It's almost like he's your brother or something!" She said with a giggle.  
Zero then stuttered "You don't know how right you are Ceil..." spoke the Red cyborg.  
Then Ceil looked a little confused. Zero then finished his words.  
"You see...Bass...really IS my brother..."  
That took Ceil by surprise. =P  
  
Then Basses systems began to activate a while after Zero had left the room to be alone with his thoughts.  
"Where am I?" He asked  
Ceil came to his side and answered "You're in the old resistance base." She said  
"Roll? Is that you?" He asked.  
"Roll?" Ceil replied "No. I'm Ceil. It's nice to meet you" She extended her arm to help Bass get up.  
"Now if you like, I'll show you around." She said  
Bass blushed slightly.   
"Okay..." he said.  
  
I'm in a little rush to finish this chapter so I'll end it here  
  
To be continued 


	3. The seal of the brothers

The seal of the brothers by Herofox  
  
Zero was walking through the desert, wondering about finally meeting his long lost sibling.  
"What should I do?" he asked himself. "Bass probably hates me. But after all he's family."  
He walked a little further in his shinny blue armour chest plate, witch he salvaged from the Fake copy of X. He wore it as to remind himself that his friend may return, someday.  
But then he heard something...  
"How good of you to join us." Said a woman's voice.  
"I see you've dressed for the occasion." Said another. This voice was softer, belonging to a young girl.  
Zero turned in the direction of the voices to see Harpuia, Leviathan, and Fenir standing on a hill.  
"Not you three stooges again..." Zero groaned.  
"How dare you compare us to those...!" Fenir began, with a cross on his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Bass was walking down a hallway in the resistance base, when he saw a cute, little child reploid playing with a doll. She looked up at Bass and gave a little smile. Even a tough nut like him couldn't help smiling back at such an innocent child.   
"Hello!" She said. "I'm Alouette. It's nice to meet you."   
"I'm Bass" he replied.   
The child recognised his name "I heard about you from Ceil. You're Zero's big brother right?"   
At this point the Black Shadow robot felt slightly annoyed at the name of the reploid who caused the cataclysm, but kept his smile so as not to upset the little girl.  
"Tell me..." He spoke. "Is Zero...a good person?"  
^-^ "Of course!" Alouette replied, "He's just like a second father to me."  
Bass then though to himself for a minute. "Zero really HAS changed for the better.  
When he caused the cataclysm, I thought Zero was a cold-blooded monster. He broke the first rule of robotics,   
To Never Harm a Human.  
He killed so many innocent people without remorse, and showed no mercy to even Dr Willys robots, his own brothers...  
But now that the virus has been destroyed, his artificial intelligence adapted, and made him good"  
(Don't ask why he knows =P)  
"I see." He said to Alouette. "Thanks." He said as he patted her on the head.  
Then he walked down and pulled out a history book about the Maverick wars.  
  
Meanwhile Zero is having troubles of his own.  
He quickly dodged Fenirs punches, when the large, fire-based reploid pulled out a dirty tick.  
  
Fenir (Points up): Betcha won't look THAT way!  
Zero: Right!  
(Punches Fenir with an uppercut to the jaw that lands him on his ass.)  
  
"What good did THAT do?!" Harpuia scolded , right before Zero slashed off one of the horns on her helmet with his z-sabre before knocking her to the ground.  
  
Then Zero charged at Leviathan. Tension filled her soul as the red hunter zoomed in on her.   
Then came the slash...  
"Rest in peace..." Said Zero with his eyes closed.  
  
Then a blue cloth fell on his face, softly. When Zero opened his eyes, he realised that he was holding Leviathans clothes.  
As she stood there, naked, she smiled   
"Now, what where you saying about resting in peace?" she said with a chuckle.  
By this time, Zeros face was as red as his armour, as he turned his back to Leviathan.  
"P...Put some clothes on!" he yelled, throwing the silk clothing to the blue haired girl.  
She realised what he meant. "Oh, Sorry..." She said, blushing a little herself.  
"Ready!" She said after a minute.  
"Right!" Zero cried. "Here I come!" as he turned to see that Leviathan was still nude.  
Zeros eyes almost bust out of their sockets as a topless Leviathan stood there giggling.  
"C'mon! Have you no shame!" Zero yelled with his eyes shut. "This is no way to fight!"  
"Ready!" Leviathan called again.  
This time Zero didn't want to take a chance.  
"You're really dressed now?" he asked "You're REALLY dressed this time?!"  
"Yup." She replied.  
As Zero opened his eyes and turned back to Leviathan, all he could see was a blue boot kick him in the head, and knocking him down.  
"So Sorry for being shameless!" She said, now fully dressed.  
  
Before Zero could get up, Fenir jumped up and landed on Zeros back, pinning him to the ground.  
"Now," Harpuia spoke. "How about we tell you why we're here."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Recently, we were chasing a cyber elf. It was a very powerful Elf, with the greatest power of all: The power to restore life. We planed to use it on Phantom or Master X, but it escaped to an old abandoned laboratory. When we thought we had the elf cornered, it used its power to revive a Black maverick, who blew us away with some kind of chargeable buster cannon."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
"Now we'll have revenge for Phantom and Master X." She spoke in her cold tone, drawing her two, pink H-Sabres.  
"Hold on there!" Yelled Fenir. "I want to do it!"  
"Ladies first fat-boy!" Harpuia yelled back.  
  
The two reploids where too busy arguing to see a huge hand clamp over Leviathans mouth, or hear her muffled cries for help as the mysterious robots other arm pinned her arms to her side.   
"Hush now." Said a deep voice. "Be a good girl, and I'll consider sparing your life."   
Then a long rope came out of his robotic arm cannon, witch was concealed inside a poncho, and tied up Leviathan.  
Than he touched her cheek, softly, as he scanned her with weapon copy, an old Robot option that the three guardians hadn't seen since the days of master X.  
Then the jagged orange fins on his black helmet turned ice blue.  
  
"Okay!" Fenir said, finally. "You get the first whack at him."   
"Thanks." Harpuia said, as she raised one H-sabre, ready to finish Zero.  
But before she could strike, a powerful blast of icy wind struck Harpuia, freezing her in place.  
Before Fenir had time to react, he was knocked off Zero, by a large metal boot.  
As a reaction, the large red reploid fired his flamethrower, covering the area with flames.  
  
Zero weakly arose to his feet, as he saw, the Black shadow of the mysterious reploid approach him.  
"Bass..." Zero spoke. "Why are you here?"  
"I've come to make amends brother." Said Bass as he threw off his burning poncho.  
"I realise now that I have no reason to hate you."  
"That's good to hear Bass." Zero replied "But what changed your mind about me?"  
Then Bass walked up close so that Zero could see him.  
"I've seen a lot of the good things you've done for the people of Earth." He said  
"I have no reason to hate someone as noble as you."  
Bass then extended his arm to help Zero up.  
I'll finish this chapter here cause I know you can't wait for it.  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	4. Dr Lights revalation

Dr Light's revelation. By Herofox  
  
Zero took Bass' hand as his armour began to glow through the velvet flames.  
Before Fenir could proceed to defrost Harpuia, or Untie Leviathan, two  
Large plasma spheres whooshed out of the fired he caused, and   
Crashed against his armour, knocking him out.  
When the battle had ended, a group of resistance reploids carted the former generals away.  
After Zero and Bass waved their allies goodbye they turned to face each other,  
Then Zero extended his fist in front of him.  
Bass, knowing what to do, smiled and extend his own fist.  
Then the two brothers chuckled and knocked their fists together.   
  
"Thanks Bass" said Zero.  
"Don't mention it." The black robot replied, "In the battle just now, I realised something, that Dr Lights Prototype once told me."  
Then he remembered what Protoman told him after the destruction of the Robot King (In Megaman & Bass.)  
"Do you know WHY you can't beat Megaman?" Protoman Mocked.  
Bass just growled at the sunglasses clad robot.  
"Cause you don't protect anyone." Blues continued. "You only fight for yourself."  
"And now I see why. They say, that man is strongest, when they have something to fight for. I wanted to protect you, and I felt new strength growing inside of me."  
"I think I know what that power was." Said Zero.   
"It's the strength that comes from the heart. X taught me that, a pure heart is stronger than any kind of weapon."  
  
Later, the Willy Brothers where walking to an old ruined city.   
"Zero." Began Bass. "Are you sure you want me to take you to that lab?"  
"Yes." Said Zero. "If there are clues to my past there, then I think I should know what I did back in 20XX."  
When they entered the lab, they browsed around the corpses of dead robots.  
Zero picked up a female robot that caught his attention.  
"This one looks like Ceil..." He said.  
"Ah I remember her..." Spoke Bass. "That's Roll, Dr Lights house keeper."  
"Lets take her back to the base when we've finished in here."  
As he held up a videocassette. "I have a feeling, this may be what we're looking for..."  
  
Back at base they found an old VCR and made preparations to watch.  
"Popcorns ready!" called a resistance reploid as he opened the microwave.  
"No thanks" Said Bass, "I'm a robot so I don't need food."  
Then they played the tape, and on the screen...  
Was Dr Thomas Light.  
"I don't know if anyone will ever find this" He said "But if they do, and it's you X, or you Zero, I strongly suggest that you don't play it. There are some things that are best kept buried."  
Bass then paused the tape. "I'll just ask once more Zero." He said "Are you sure you want to see this?"  
Zero paused for a minute, he felt like he was sailing near the edge of a waterfall, but he was drawn to finding out, like a moth to a flame.  
"Positive." He replied  
"So be it..." Bass said as he pressed play.  
  
"It all began," spoke the Dr Light recording "At Dr Wilys labalotory. He had just finished work on his latest invention."  
Then the camera showed Dr Willy activating a capsule, and out stepped, a tall crimson robot, with rounded shoulder pads, and long blonde hair.  
"Zero." Said the old man. "My master piece!"  
But then an evil grin appeared on Zeros face.   
"What are you doing...?!" Gasped the mad scientist as Zero raced through the skull fortress, destroying all the other Robot masters in the building.  
Then came Dr Lights narration again "Zero was built with a special mind control unit witch generates a virus, making a robot decline all emotions, other than hate.  
Dr Sigmato, an old friend of Dr Wily, designed it. With Wilys help, Dr Sigmato replaced his human shell, with pure robotics, and became known as, Sigma.  
The Day Dr Willy died, when his lab exploded, he recorded these last words."  
Then came Dr Willy's voice, full of sorrow and fear.   
"I dreamed of creating the strongest robot in the universe..." Then a demon like figure stood amongst the flames and laughed maniacally as he scarlet eyes burned blood red. "And I succeeded..." Finished Willy before the screen went blank.  
"But that was not the end." Continued the good old professor. "Zero then broke the first rule of robotics: a robot must never harm a human. While I was working on my latest project, Zero appeared and began the biggest massacre in history. Naturally, Megaman went to the rescue. The poor naïve boy. He had no way of knowing that Zero was built from parts I had designed specifically for war. The X parts where my workhorse, I designed them to bring Dr Willy to justice, once and for all, but Wily copied the plans and used them to make a monster more powerful, than anything mythical." Zero felt slightly offended by this but kept calm, as the genius behind X's creation, continued. "When Megaman was destroyed, I was able to salvage him." In the video, it then showed Dr Light taking something out of the dismantled Megaman. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Bass, at the horrible sight of his dead rival. As the video continued, they saw Roll putting something into a taller robot, lying in a capsule.  
"Roll," began Dr Light, "Now, put Rocks AI chip into that new body."  
  
"Okay." The little blonde girl robot replied as she did as instructed.  
"Well, It's been fun, big brother." She said to the unconscious robot "But I guess you've got to protect the peace of the future." The she lowered her head, level to the blue robot. "I'll miss you Rock." She said before planting a light kiss on his cheek.  
As the capsule closed up, Roll could have sworn that she saw X smile, and then she heard "I love you Roll." In Rocks child like voice.  
Then the capsule sealed up and shot off into the sky like a rocket.  
Just as HE walked in. "DR LIGHT!!" Yelled Zero, "COME OUT HERE & PLAY!!"  
But then, a huge blade came thrusting at him. "Bass!" He said, as he blocked the blade with his z-sabre. "No more tricks Zero!" Roared the Black android. "I'll make you pay for what you've done!"  
The Crimson robot just smiled evilly. In a matter of minutes, Bass lay dead on the floor.  
His younger brother, walked further into the complex, showing no remorse.  
  
Just as Dr Light sent a distress call to his eldest robot, he heard a high- pitched scream.  
"So you've come..." Said the old man, as Zero tossed Rolls body aside.  
"Correct..." replied Wilys red demon.   
"So be it" where Dr Lights last words before Zero stabbed him with the z-sabre.  
Then he smiled...  
"Mission complete." He said.  
"Oh yeah?" Came a deep voice. As Zero spun around quickly, all he saw was a flash of Blue and Gold as the words "BIG BANG STRIKE!!!" echoed in his ears, as   
he was thrown back into another capsule that strapped in tightly in, and zapped him with a stun blast.  
"Now it's over. At least for now" Said Protoman, before pressing a button, sending Zero into a thirty year sleep.  
  
Later that day, Blues gathered all of Dr Lights Robots who survived that attack, and caved in the doors to the lab, hoping that Zero would never bee heard from again.  
  
"Before Dr Light passed away, he activated holographic units, that could give X special enhancements for his X parts." Came the narration of Dr Lights voice.  
"But if it really is you X, I just have these words for you...Fight on Megaman, Fight for everlasting peace!"  
  
That was the end of the video.  
Zero arose, filled with sadness.  
"So that's why the Sigma virus didn't effect me." He said. "I was born a maverick..."  
Bass also arose. "You didn't choose this Zero" He said "It chose you."  
"Thanks" Said Zero, "But I need a little time to think about this." Then he walked out of the base.  
  
Later that Night, Zero was staring up at the full moon.  
"Was this really what Father had planned for me?" he though to himself.  
"Am I nothing more that a war-machine?  
"Penny for your thoughs Zero?" came Ceils warm, gentle voice.  
Then she sat next to him, on a rock.  
"Bass told me about that video" She said. Zero then looked at her, blankly.  
"So you know..." He said.  
Ceil just smiled. "You're not like that anymore though." She said kindly.  
"When I think of all you've done for this world. You helped the true X defeat a countless number of Mavericks, stopped the Sigma virus, and even saved the world a couple of times."  
Zero though for a minute.  
"You're right Ceil. What's done is done. But at least I can make sure there won't be another cataclysm." He said, regaining that confident tone, he'd always talk to X in.  
Ceil smiled again. "Zero. I hope you never change." As she snuggled up to him.  
As a natural reaction, Zero put his arm around Ceil, but still felt a little embarrassed.  
"I like you just the way you are now." She said before kissing Zero's cheek softly.   
Zeros face was now as red as his armour =P  
  
Next Day, Bass was leaving with Roll.  
"Going so soon?" Said Zero as Bass turned with a smile  
"You heard what the tape said!" he said, chuckleing "Protoman and some of Dr Lights other Robots may still be out there somewhere!" Said Roll. "Besides," said Bass "We know that X is really Megaman, and he still owes me a rematch!"  
"C'mon Bass!" said Roll, as a humorous drop of sweat came down.  
"Take care Zero!" She said walking into the desert with Bass.  
"Remember," yelled the Black robot, "You owe me a rematch too!"  
Zero laughed at this, "I'll be ready for you Bass!" "You'd better be!" Bass called back. "Beating up robots is my Forte!"  
  
Then Zero turned back and walked towards the base.  
"Take care, Onii-chan." He thought.  
As Bass and Roll where walking through the dessert Bass though to himself too.  
"We'll meet again soon, Ototo-chan."  
The End  
Some notes!  
  
Bass was waring a Poncho as a reference to his EXE counterpart in Megaman Battle Network  
  
Onii-chan= Japanise for "Big Brother" You can say it "Onii-san" but if you say "Chan" it implies positive feelings towards him  
  
Ototo-chan= Japanise for "Little Brother" You can say "San" in this one too, but again, "Chan" suggests that you care for the person you're talking about.  
Well?  
Questions? Comments? 


End file.
